Talk:Phantom
disimbig was thinking, maybe we should have phantom as a disimig. theres quite alot of differnt phantoms now as well as characters like phantom ganon and zant. Oni Link 22:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. It's a lot more useful than a redirect, at least. --AuronKaizer ''' 06:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering Who was the genius who redirected "Phantom" to "Phantom Guardian"? Just to clarify- "Phantom" is a character, "Phantom Guardian" is an enemy. Now I can't access a whole article, and all of the links from the Princess Zelda page are all messed up. --Dawn Of A New Day 05:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) *sorry*. I haven't been online lately, so I'm kind of out of touch. --Dawn Of A New Day 05:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I also never saw the discussion nor could find it when I went to look for it and I'm on here most everyday. That's why I reverted the edit. Immediately afterward I saw the replies here so went to revert my reversion but saw it was already done. Shorty1982 (talk) 05:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I feel really bad about saying that. I totally take it back. --Dawn Of A New Day 22:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry about it kid, this place is RUN by people who make comments like that. :Err? --AuronKaizer ' 02:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Zelda On the page, it says that Zelda is afraid of rats and other small creatures. I don't remember her being afraid of any thing except rats. Am I misremembering? -Isdrakthul ( 00:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC)) No one could not. If it only shows rats then thats the only one we know of. Oni Link 08:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we could assume that if she wasn't exposed to other small creatures. However, she isn't afraid of the Keese or Miniblins she encounters, so her fear is probably limited to rats. -Isdrakthul ( 23:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC)) Name You know when I think about it I dont recall ever hearing them called anything other then Phantoms in the games. Problem is we already have Phantom as a disambig. But that can always be deleted if it should be moved. Oni Link 21:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Manual fix up is usually the way its done. And in this case you wont be able to move it until an admin deletes the phantom disambig Oni Link 10:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) This never really happened even though everyone seemed to agree that it should be moved. If an admin deletes the Phantom disambig I'll get started on moving and changing links and what not Oni Link 22:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me, or.... Is it just me, or does it seem like the Phantom Guardians talk like the Old Man? They both have similar grammar and they talk WITH ALL CAPS.--Black Dragon 23:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Their grammar's okay, it's just that they end every sentence with a period, without exception. But I see what you mean. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) Spectrum Okay, whose brilliant idea was this to rename Phantom as Spectrum? And when was this character ever named that in any of the games he appears in? (Vic George (talk) 12:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC))